Productivity applications, such as word-processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, and notebook applications, among other examples, may enable two or more editors to create, edit, and share content. In some examples, two or more editors may utilize traditional document collaboration and may share a document via an email attachment. The two or more editors may maintain separate copies of the document or may periodically consolidate copies of the document, which may result in a degraded user experience. Maintaining versions and edits from the two or more users may foe difficult and time-consuming.
In other scenarios, the productivity application may be executed in a collaborative environment. The collaborative environment may allow the two or more editors to co-author the document to more efficiently edit and share the updated content among one another. Through use of co-authoring, the two or more editors may use change tracking to store temporary comments and/or temporary edits in the document. However, when one of the editors saves the document, the temporary comments and/or the temporary edits performed by change tracking may not be distinguished from original document content.